Przez czas i przestrzeń
by Echnaton
Summary: Doktor ratuje życie pięcioletniemu Harry'emu. Po dziewięciu latach Gryfon wciąż o nim śni i kiedy Doktor przybywa do Hogwartu w czasie 4 roku ten jest już gotowy. slash
1. Prolog W ciemności

**Prolog  
>W ciemności<strong>

Pięcioletni Harry Potter leżał właśnie pogrążony w głębokim śnie w swojej komórce pod schodami, gdy w przedpokoju domu jego wujostwa rozległ się dziwy dźwięk. Klepki podłogowe skrzypiały cicho pod ciężarem intruza, co w wypełnionym ciemnością domu państwa Dursleyów było dobrze słyszalne dla każdego, kto nie spał. Nieznajomy zmierzał w kierunku schodów, gdy nagle, jak gdyby wyczuwając obecność chłopca, skierował się do niskich drzwi komórki, otworzył drzwi i zaczął się rozglądać dookoła - nie było tu zbyt wiele miejsca, ale nie domyślał się, że jakiekolwiek dziecko może być tak traktowane. Właśnie miał odwrócić się w stronę małego łóżka, kiedy usłyszał cichy, dziecięcy głos:

- Kim pan jest?

- Nazywam się Doktor, a ty?

- Jestem Harry... Harry Potter.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się w ciemności.

- Harry to ładne imię. Możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie właśnie jesteśmy?

- W mojej komórce.

- Komórce? - Głos Doktora był dziwnie obcy.

- W komórce pod schodami, śpię tutaj.

- A dokładniej?

- Na Privet Drive 4. W domu wuja Vernona i cioci Petunii.

- A twoi rodzice?

- Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym.

- Przykro mi

Jego ręka natrafiła na włącznik światła i już po chwili patrzył na drobnego cztero-pięcioletniego chłopca w za dużej na niego koszulce patrzącego na niego ze zdziwieniem spod flanelowego koca.

- Wiec to tutal mieszkasz Harry Potterze?

- Tak Dokorze.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, który to rok?

- 1985,

- Oczywiście! 1985 to jeden z moich ulubionych. Ale pogoda będzie paskudna, czeka was bardzo mokre lato i ponura jesień. Czy możesz być przez chwilę cicho Harry?

- Tak.

Doktor zaczął drobiazgowo oglądać każdy kąt pomieszczenia - obmacywał ściany i nasłuchiwał. Jego spojrzenie co chwilę kierowało się w stronę przyglądającego się mu chłopca, po chwili jego uwagę zwrócił cichy dźwięk dochodzący zza łóżka chłopca.

- Harry?

- Tak?

- Cokolwiek by się nie działo, nie ruszaj się z łóżka. Leż nieruchomo. Dokładnie na środku. Nie kładź ani nóg poza jego krawędzie. Rozumiesz?

- Tak, Doktorze.

Mężczyzna uniósł skraj koca na łóżko i cicho zapytał:

- Masz zegarek?

- Zegarek?

- Tak, zegarek?

Chłopiec spuścił wzrok.

- Nie mam żadnego.

- Więc co to za dźwięk? Bo widzisz, skoro nie masz żadnego zegarka to dlaczego słyszę tykanie?

- To, co to jest?

Doktor uśmiechnął się lekko i usiadł na łóżku chłopca.

- To nie może być żaden zegar. Jest na to za duży. Jakieś sześć stóp. Ma rozmiar człowieka.

- Pomyślmy... Jeśli miałbym tykające części i ukrywałbym się w czyjeś sypialni, to jaka byłaby pierwsza rzecz, jaką bym zrobił?

Mężczyzna ruszył w stronę skrytej w cieniu ściany komórki.

- Skryłbym się w najciemniejszym kącie. Więc to dlatego nie można cię zobaczyć? Wykorzystujesz załamania światła i upodabniasz się do tego, co masz za plecami. Widać cię tylko wtedy, kiedy nie ma żadnego światła. Masz zachwycający mechanizm obronny - widziałem już Płaczące Anioły i szkockie wilkołaki, ale ty jesteś wyjątkowy.

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

- Skanujesz jego mózg?

- Chłopak jest niekompletny.

Doktor odchcrząknął.

- Przebyłeś dwie galaktyki i setki tysięcy lat tylko po to, żeby przeskanować dziecięcy mózg? Co musi znajdować się w głowie tego dziecka, że zdecydowałeś się zaburzyć kontinuum czasoprzestrzenne?

- Chłopak jest niekompletny.

- Dlaczego uważasz, że jest niekompletny?

Po chwili rozległ się suchy trzask i Doktor odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

- Nie odwracaj się od niego. - Wyszeptał Harry.

- Już go tu nie ma, nie masz się czego bać.

- Kiedy jutro się obudzisz, nie będziesz mnie już pamiętał. Będę dla ciebie niezapamiętanym snem.

- Ale ja chcę cię pamiętać.

- Wiem dziecinko, ale muszę odejść, a ty nie możesz posiadać żadnych wspomnień dotyczących naszego spotkania.

- Czy mogę cię o coś zapytać?

- Możesz Harry, oczywiście, że możesz.

- Gdzie mieszkasz?

- Nie mam domu.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się sennie.

- Musisz przecież gdzieś mieszkać.

- Śpij już, Harry.

- Dobranoc Doktorze.

Po chwili chłopiec zasnął, a ciepło dużej męskiej dłoni, wciąż utrzymywało się na jego włosach.


	2. I Przepowiednia

**Rozdział I.  
>Przepowiednia<strong>

Harry Potter, choć miał zaledwie piętnaście lat, przeżył i w widział rzeczy, o których mogli tylko marzyć chłopcy w jego wieku – cztery lata temu dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem i od tamtej pory jego życie zmieniło się driametralnie – znalazł wspaniałych przyjaciół, mieszkał w najwspanialszej szkole na świecie i kilka razy w ciągu swojego życia stawiał czoła złu i zwyciężał. Poznał też prawdę o swoich rodzicach i świecie, w którym był bohaterem.

Widział piękno i obrzydliwość ludzkiej duszy, poznał fantastyczne zaklęcia i ciepło domowego ogniska Weasleyów, mądrość i erudycję Hermiony oraz potęgę Albusa Dumbledore'a,

Tylko jedna rzecz niepokoiła go w tym dziwnym, cudownym i nierealnym świecie – blizna w kształcie błyskawicy na średku jego czoła – według Dumbledore'a był to jedyny znak jaki pozostawiła na jego ciele Klątwa Uśmiercająca rzucona przez Voldemorta i wizje z jakimi musiał się zmagać każdej nocy.

Tak było jeszcze kilka tygodni temu – teraz miał większy powód do zmartwień, po tym jak został zgłoszony do Turnieju Trójmagicznego i kartka z jego imieniem wyleciała z Czary Ognia, stał sie obiektem powszechnej nienawiści i zazdrości. Dom drugiego reprezentanta Hogwartu – Hufflepuf, Ślizgoni, reprezentanci Drumstrangu i Beauxbottons pałali do niego nienawiścią, podczas gdy część Gryfonów i Krukonów zazdrościła mu udziału w Turnieju. Do tej drugiej grupy należał jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Ron Weasley i koledzy z dormitorium. Jedynie Hermiona, która jako jedyna wciąż wierzyła w jego niewinność, służyła mu wsparciem i dobrymi radami.

Harry czuł, że jego życie powoli zaczyna przypominać cyrk, w którym to on był teraz główną atrakcją – wszędzie gdzie się znajdował towarzyszyły mu niechętne spojrzenia i szepty obecnych. Nawet kiedy podczas pierwszego zadania Turnieju przeszedł obok smoka i zdobył najwięcej punktów, to udało mu się tym przekonać tylko nielicznych.

***

– Harry? _Harry_.

Harry wyrwał się z zamyślenia z przestraszonym:

– Co...

Ron i Hermiona patrzyli na niego ze swoich krzeseł z mieszaniną niepokoju i zaciekawienia, po chwili chłopak zorientował się, że znajdują się w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, gdzie mieli skończyć eseje z eliksirów. Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju i kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że przygląda się mu prrzynajmniej połowa domu.

– Harry – powiedziała Hermiona cicho i powoli, starając się skupić na sobie uwagę kolegi. – Esej. Eliksiry. Teraz twoja kolej... czego musisz dodać do obranych i pokrojonych w kostkę abisyńskich fig i soku z cytryny, żeby uwarzyć Eliksir Euforii?  
>Harry rzucił okiem na swój zbyt krótki (przynajmniej jak na standardy Hermiony) esej.<p>

– Eee... dwóch utartych na pył chitynowych pancerzyków skarabeusza gnojnego?

Hermiona prychnęła z irytacją podczas gdy Ron starał się wyglądać na zagłębionego w sprawdzaniu swojego eseju.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że trzeba aż dwóch skarabeuszy? Moim zdaniem wystarczy kilka mrówek.

– Obaj Gryfoni wszyczerzyli się jeden do drugiego. – Albo much siatkoskrzydłych, jak w Eliksi...

Hermiona odchrząknęła znacząco.

– Naprawdę mi przykro – powiedział Harry. – Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzisiaj dzieje. Tylko wam przeszkadzam. Pójdę na górę i skończę pisać list do Łapy.

Wstał od stolika i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy, a gdy po chwili zniknął im z oczu oboje patrzyli w kierunku schodów z niepokojem.

– To musi się już skończyć. Nie tylko jest nieobecny duchem, ale i jego oceny znacznie się pogorszyły. Wczoraj nawet McGonagall straciła cierpliwość. Wiesz o co chodzi?

Ron westchnął ciężko.

– Przez większość wakacji i przez wrzesień, październik i listopad zachowywał się normalnie, o ile normalne mogą być wizje o Voldemorcie... Wydaje się jakby go w ogóle nie było, jakby czegoś mu brakowało...

– Cóż, czegokolwiek mu brakuje, lepiej, żeby szybko szybko to odzyskał – powiedziała Hermiona. – Za niecałe dwa miesiące odbędzie się drugie zadanie, a on wciąż jeszcze nie rozwiązał zagadki złotego jaja!

– Chociaż musisz przyznać, że na Obronie przed Czarną Magią idzie mu całkiem dobrze.

– Moody jest zdecydowanie dziwny – Zmarszczył brwi, a potem uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Zabawne, z łatwością przychodzi mu bronienie się przed Imperiusem.

Hermiona skinęła z niechęcią głową - chociaż Harry był jej najlepszym przyjacielem, to świadomość tego, że ktokolwiek jest lepszy w jakimś przedmiocie od niej bynajmniej nie przynosiła jej samozadowolenia - wręcz przeciwnie - mobilizowała ją do cięższej pracy.

Zdecydowanie powinna więcej ćwiczyć!

Od czasów pierwszego zadania stosunek Harry'ego do otoczenie zmienił się o 180° - z wesołego, chętnego do rozmowy i podejmowania ryzyka chłopaka zmienił się w nieuważnego i niechętnego czemukolwiek młodego mężczyznę. Hermiona nie na darmo była uważana za najinteligętniejszą uczennicę Hogwartu od dziesięcioleci i denerwowało ją to, że tym razem nie może znaleźć żadnego satysfakcjonującego rozwiązania tego co tak właściwie się stało, zwłaszcza, że jej przyjaciel milczał jak zaklęty.

Hermiona poczuła nadchodzący ból głowy.

Postanowiła pomyśleć o tym później i zdecydowaniw zagłębiła się w eseju Rona, skupiając się na wyszukiwaniu błędów.

* * *

Harry położył się na swoim łóżku i zamknął oczy.

Niedobrze.

Naprawdę niedobrze.

Nie mógł zapomnieć, chociaż wszystko zdawało się świadczyć przeciwko niemu - to co pamiętał nie mogło być realnym wspomieniem, a imię, które powtarzał we śnie i na jawie, które zapisywał na papierze i powierzchni swojego mózgu, które szeptał w czasie meczu rok temu, które brzmiało w jego uszach niczym niebiańska, niezwykła muzyka...

_Doktor_

Jego pierwsze wspomienie, było jednocześnie najsmutniejszym i najszczęśliwszym jakie miał, a odpędzenie dementorów rok temu było jego zasługą.

Ciężar ciepłej, męskiej dłoni na jego głowie wydawał się wciąż utrzymywać.

Jasna cholera, czy nigdy nie przestanie o tym myśleć?

Dziewięć lat. A wciąż wydaje się, że spotkał Doktora zaledwie tydzień temu... Wiedział, że czasu nie można cofnąć i to jak szybko dowie się czym jest to jajo może być jego szansą na przeżycie, a mimo to nie mógł się otrząsnąć z tego wspomienia.

Wszystko wróciło w czasie pierwszego zadania - kiedy stanął na przeciw rorogonowi węgierskiemu, przypomniał sobie to jak został uratowany przez niezwykłego mężczynznę w podróżniczym płaszczu.

Wiele razy Harry był bliski stwierzenia, że to halucynacja wywołana przez nagły przypływ adrenaliny albo przez potrzebę troski; nie potrafił zdecydować, która wersja bardziej mu odpowiada. Ale zawsze, zawsze, gdy był już gotowy przypisać to wspomienie swojej wyobraźni, coś go powstrzymywało - wspomnienie ciepłej dłoni, łagodnego niskiego głosu i zwyczajnej ludzkiej troski rozbijało tok jego myślenia. Widział wysiłki Rona i Hermiony, kilka razy czuł też na sobie zatroskane spojrzenie Dumbledore'a, ale wiedział, że musi zmierzyć sie z tym sam.

Nawet quidditch nie pozwalał mu już na odreagowanie zaniepokojenie - z powodu Turnieju szkolne rozgrywki zostały odwołane i Harry czuł, że nie ma niczego, co pomogłoby mu sie z tym zmierzyć.

Wstał z łóżka i wyciągnąłwszy z torby zapisany w połowie zwój pergaminu, zaczął kończyć swój list do Syriusza.

***

Ostatnimi przed wekendem zajęciami były zajęcia wróźbiarstwa. Trelawney w tym roku wydawała się być niezwykle szczęśliwa - Harry podejrzewał, że jego uczestnictwo w Turnieju o wiele bardziej niż zwykle zwiększało prawdopodobieństwo spełnienia którejś z jej wróźb, więc tym bardziej spodziewał się wygłoszenia kolejnego proroctwa.

– Ach, Harry – zgromadzonych w dusznej, o wiele za ciepłej klasie wróźbiarstwa uczniów dobiegł wysoki, melodyjny głos.

Sybilla Trelawney zmierzała w ich stronę obwieszona jak zwykle sznurami różnobarwnych paciorków i korali, a jej ciemne, powiększone przez spore okulary oczy, świdrowały żałobnym spojrzeniem Harry'ego.

Trelawney nabrała powietrza i wymamrotała:

– Biedactwo – Jej głos wszedł w iście operowy trel – Taki młody, taki niewinny...

Zdecydowanie czekało go coś złego, a naczelna prorokini Hogwartu za chwilę powie mu co dokładnie go czeka.

Lavender Brown i Parvati Patil zekrały na niego, podczas gdy Ron chichotał cicho. W zaciemnionej, gorącej i wypełnionej duszącymi oparami kadzidełek pracowni wróżbiarstwa tylko nieliczne osoby pozwalały sobie na szepty - reszta z nabożną ciszą nasłuchiwała kolejnych słów nauczycielki, która wykwintnym ruchem ręki poprawiła sobie właśnie woalny szal na ramionach i teatralnym krokirm zajęła swoje miejsce. Harry często był wdzięczny, że nie mieli tych zajęć z Hermioną.

– Jak już pewnie wiecie przerobiliśmy już najważniejszy materiał – Westchnęła ciężko – a jako, że najbliższy tydzień będzie dla wielu z was czasem próby, dzisiejsza lekcja skończy się za dziesięć minut.

Klasę wróżbiarstwa wypełniły okrzyki radości.

– Wcześniej jednak zbadamy jeszcze raz wasze przeznaczenie – Machnęła różdżką i na stolikach pojawiły się tace pełne małych ciasteczek i filiżanki herbaty – Zanim zaczniecie jeść, musicie wiedzieć, że te ciasteczka zawierają wróżby – Westchnęła na widok Seamusa i Rona, którzy zaczęli już jeść i po chwili zaczęli wyciągać z ust skrawki papieru.

Harry wyciągnął rękę i chwyciwszy jedno z ciastek złamał je i wyciągnął ukrytą w środku przepowiednię. Po chwili zrobił to samo z kolejnym i nastęonym ciastkiem.

Po chwili leżały przed nim trzy karteczki:

_**Twoje marzenie szybko się spełni.**_

_**Czeka cię wielka podróż.**_

_**Wielki smutek.**_

Chłopak schował karteczki do kieszeni i powoli opuścił gorący, zbyt przesycony jak na jego gust perfumami pokój.


	3. I i pół Wezwanie

**Rozdział I 1 1/2.  
>Wezwanie<strong>

On mnie wzywa.

Słyszę jego głos, jęki i lęk.

On mnie wzywa.

Pamiętam zagłodzonego chłopca w zbyt dużych ubraniach, pod cienkim flanelowym kocem.

On mnie wzywa.

Pamiętam wielkie zielone oczy, bladą skórę i ciemną błyskawicę na jego czole.

On mnie wzywa.

Czuję ciepło jego skóry pod moją dłonią.

On mnie wzywa.

Roztrzepane włosy na poduszce.

On mnie wzywa.

Muszę się śpieszyć.

On mnie wzywa.

Mogę ofiarować mu wszystko.

On mnie wzywa.

Przy mnie pozna świat.

On mnie wzywa.

Pokażę mu gwiazdy pochłaniające planety, kamienne Anioły, Nową Ziemię, Świat-Który-Nie-Może-Przeminąć.

On mnie wzywa.

On się boi.

On mnie wzywa.

On się boi.

On mnie wzywa.

Muszę się śpieszyć.

_On mnie wzywa._


	4. II Bal

**Rozdział II.  
>Bal<strong>

Wielka Sala wyglądała wspaniale - jej ściany pokrywał rozmigotany srebrny szron, a pod rozgwieżdżonym sklepieniem biegły we wszystkie strony girlandy jemioły i bluszczu. Nad stołem nauczycielskim zwisały wieńce z ostrokrzewu, którym ozdobione były także sztandary Domów. Olbrzymie srebrnozielone choinki dostarczone przez Hagrida, a przyozdabiały je wiązanki elfów, olbrzymie bąbki i prawdziwe sople lodu. Na głowy siedzących spadał śnieg, który znikał gdy tylko czegoś dotknął. Długie stoły Domów zastąpiły oświetlane okrągłymi lampami stoliki przy których siedziało po dwanaście osób. Stół reprezentantów był połączony ze stołem nauczycieli, tak żeby mogli ze sobą rozmawiać.

W sali wejściowej znajdowali się już wszyscy reprezentanci i ich partnerki, oprócz partnerki Wiktora Kruma, kiedy przywołała ich do siebie profesor McGonagall, która miała na sobie suknię w czerwoną szkocką kratę i kapelusz ozdobiony wieńcem z ostu i ostrokrzewu dookoła ronda. Ustali ła kolejność: najpierw Fleur Delacour i Roger Davies, który wyglądał na zachwyconego swoją partnerką, następnie Cedric i Cho, Harry i Parvati oraz Krum i... czy to była Hermiona?

Tak, to była Hermiona.

Ale w ogóle nie wyglądała jak Hermiona.

Jej włosy były gładkie i lśniące, upjęła je w wytworny kok z tyłu głowy. Miała na sobie suknię z jakiejś zwiewnej, niebieskiej jak niezapominajki tkaniny. Uśmiechała się nieco nerwowo, ale było widać wyraźnie, że podoba jej się szarmancki szyk Viktora - chłopak chwycił jej dłoń, po czym zgiął się w wytwornym ukłonie muskając ustami miękką skórę jej dłoni. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i właśnie wtedy Harry zdał sobie sprawę jak... piękna była naprawdę.

Parvati wyrwała go z zadumy gwałtownym pociągnięciem i ruszyli do Wielkiej Sali, w której wzrok wszystkich był skierowany na reprezentantów i ich osoby towarzyszące. Rozpoczęli bal walcem, z wielkiego gramofonu przy ścianie sączyła się łagodna, miła dla uszu melodia. Harry starał się dotrzymać kroku swojej partnerce, chociaż ta bardziej była zabsorbowana pławieniem się w blasku słynnego Harry'ego Pottera.

Wokół nich wirowali pozostali reprezentanci, do których po chwili dołączył Dumbledore z McGonagall, Hagrid z Madame Maxime i Szalonooki Moody ze Sprout. W chwilę później cała powierzchnia Wielkiej Sali wypełniła sie rozentazjuzmowanymi uczniami trzech szkół i ich nauczycieli - jedynie Snape siedział wciąż na swoim miejscu z pełnym mściwości wzrokiem utkwionym w paskudnym śpiewającym kolędy stroiku leżącym przed nim tak, że gdyby nie obecność Dumbledore'a to na jego miejscu znajdowały by się teraz dymiące popioły.

Po chwili reprezentanci zajęli swoje miejsca, a kiedy na krześle usiadł ostatni z nich na talerzach w magiczny sposób pojawiło się jedzenie. Wszyscy zaczęli napełniać swoje talerze zdrowymi porcjami jedzenia i Wielką Salę wypełnił gwar rozmów. Sam Harry rozmawiał z Hermioną i przysłuchiwał się wymianie zdań pomiędzy Dumbledore'm a dyrektorami i nauczycielami. Kiedy zobaczył, że Viktor nalewa Hermionie soku z dyni, sam się zorientował, że to jakiś zwyczaj i w chwilę później zrobił to samo dla Parvati, która odpowiedziała mu raczej pobłażliwym uśmiechem.

Dumbledore co jakiś czas uśmiechał się do niego i Harry poczuł, że starzec chce z nim porozmawiać, odwajemnił jego uśmiech i podszedł do jego miejsca, dyrektor wstał i ruszyli w stronę specjalnie stworzonego na ten czas ogrodu. Starzec milczał przez większość czasu, dopóki nie znaleźli jednej z rzeźbionych ławek ogrodowych, ustawionych tu specjalnie na takie okazje. Dyrektor usiadł na niej i wskazał Gryfonowi miejsce obok siebie.

– Wiesz, dlaczego chcę z tobą porozmawiać mój drogi Harry? – Zazwyczaj ciepłe i błyszczące oczy Dumbledore'a były teraz przepełnionymi zmęczeniem i smutkiem oczami starego człowieka, który zbyt często w swoim życiu szedł na kompromis z własnym sumieniem w imię większego dobra.

– Nie, panie profesorze. Czy coś się stało? Czy to Volde...  
>Starzec uniósł rękę powstrzymując Harry'ego.<p>

– Nie, nie o tym chciałem z tobą mówić. Jeśli chodzi o Voldemorta to nic mi nie wiadomo na temat jego działalności - na swój sposób to dość niepokojące...

Harry skinął głową.

– To jak cisza przed burzą: wydaje się, że wszystko jest dobrze, chociaż tak naprawdę możemy znajdować się w oku cyklonu. Martwi mnie coś innego - zauważyłem, że zmieniłeś się mój chłopcze.

– Ja...

– Wycofałeś się całkowicie - przez kilka ostatnich tygodni robiłeś tylko to, co było niezbędne, by przetrwać, ja i panna Granger uważamy, że czas zainterweniować. – Mężczyzna odchrząknął i kontynuował: – Widzisz mój drogi Harry, nie możemy zamykać się na świat, bo jest on najpiękniejszym darem od życia, zaraz po miłości, a świat czasem nas zaskakuje i to właśnie wtedy, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewamy.

– Czy pana również?

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, a jego oczy zabłyszczały lekko.

– Przez cały czas mój drogi chłopcze, przez cały czas. I to zazwyczaj pozytywnie.  
>Harry skinął głową.<p>

– Wracamy? Nie mógłbym sobie darować, gdybyś stracił choć odrobinę zabawy na rozmowy ze starym człowiekiem. – I wskazawszy mu drogę skierowali się do Wielkiej Sali.  
>Kiedy byli już przy samych drzwiach, Harry zatrzymał się i powiedział:<p>

– Dziękuję dyrektorze.

– Zawsze do usług mój drogi chłopcze.

Z Wielkiej Sali dobiegł ich krzyk setek głosów, obaj wyciągnęli różdżki i wbiegli do środka - wszyscy uczniowie i nauczyciele byli uwięzieni na środku sali przez kilkanaście osób w czarodziejskich szatach z maskami na twarzach. Nieznani im czarodzieje okrążali uwięzionych zwartym szeregiem, a kilkoro z nich chodziło w tłumie szukając kogoś szczególnego - odebrali wszystkim różdżki, chociaż Harry wiedział, że nauczyciele nie mogliby teraz użyć zaklęć - tłum był zbyt gęsty i równie dobrze mogli by trafić w swoich uczniów zamiast w zamaskowanych czarodziejów.

Harry ruszył w ich kierunku, podczas gdy Dumbledore utrzymywał zaklęcie tarczy nad nim i swoimi uczniami. Pojmani krzyczeli ze strachu, zwłaszcza ci z młodszych roczników, podczas, gdy starsi, próbowali wyrwać się z kręgu.

– Uspokójcie się! – Krzyknął Harry podchodząc bliżej – Takie zamieszanie. Tyle hałasu. Przypominam wam, że to Hogwart, a my jesteśmy czarodziejami!  
>Twarze wszystkich zgromadzonych zwróciły się w jego kierunku.<p>

– Harry Potter? – Powiedział dziwnie znajomy głos.

– Tak, to ja.

Kilku zamaskowanych czarodziejów ruszyło w jego kierunku, w tym ten, z którym rozmawiał. Zamaskowany rozmówca dygnął przed nim i powiedział swoim dziwnym, pozbawionym życia głosem:

– Musisz z nami iść. Potrzebujemy cię.

– Moja odpowiedź brzmi nie. Znam cię i nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę... Słyszałem o waszym świecie i nigdy moja noga w nim nie postanie.

Czarodziej zachichotał cicho.

– Nie potrzebujemy twojej nogi. Przybyliśmy po coś innego.

– Myślicie, że się was boję, ale to nieprawda, nawet teraz jesteście zaledwie koszmarami z mojego dzieciństwa. Potworami spod mojego łóżka. A jeśli moje koszmary mogą wrócić i mnie dręczyć, to bądźcie pewni, że wasze również. Poradzę sobie z wami.

Wszyscy w maskach zaczęli się śmiać, a ich śmiech był zimny i dziwnie nieludzki.

– Nie ma tutaj Doktora, który by cię uratował, a wasza magia nie działa na nas tak jak na was, poza tym czy ten czarodziej za twoimi plecami nie mógłby już nas zabić, gdyby tylko chciał? Jeśli my zginiemy... – Wskazał w stronę stłoczonych uczniów i nauczycieli – ... to oni również.

Harry nie opuszczając różdżki odwrócił się w stronę Dumbledore'a który ze skutkiem pokiwał głową.

– Więc może spróbujemy czegoś innego - dajcie tu tą rudą dziewczynę, jej brata i tamtą. – Wskazał palcem na Hermionę, która zadrżała lekko. Troje zamaskowanych czarodziejów przyprowadziło Ginny, Rona i Hermionę.

– Wyciągnijcie ostrza – Powiedział ich przywódca i w chwilę później z ich dłoni wyszły długie skalpele zakończone małymi, niezwykle ostrymi piłami tarczowymi, które obracały się niezwykle szybko – Przeskanowałem twój mózg i wiem, że teraz jesteś już kompletny, więc wybieraj - albo zobaczysz śmierć każdej z tych osób, albo zginą twoi przyjaciele...

Mamy na to całą noc, a ta sala pełna jest części, które przydadzą się naszemu statkowi...

Jego słowa przerwał dziwny szum dochodzący ze strony ogrodu - Harry obrócił się w tamtym kierunku i zobaczył niebieski błysk, kiedy znowu spojrzał na zamaskowane postacie, te były kilka kroków bliżej.

– Decyduj, Harry Potterze. Czy jesteś aż takim tchórzem, żeby poświęcać życie czterystu dwudziestu trzech istot ludzkich.  
>Harry pokręcił lekko głową.<p>

– Nie, wypuście ich.

Nieznani czarodzieje wypuścili Ron, Ginny i Hermionę, którzy wrócili do kręgu. Ich przywódca ruszył w stronę Harry'ego, gdy zza jego plecami ktoś zaklaskał.

– Brawo, brawo. – Powiedział tak dobrze znany Gryfonowi głos i po chwili wszyscy obrócili się w jego kierunku.

To był Doktor.

Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak Harry go zapamiętał - gęste, czarne włosy, blada skóra i podróżniczy płaszcz zarzucony byle jak. Doktor uśmiechnął się do chłopaka, który odwzajemnił uśmiech.

– Myślę, że przyszedł czas na opowiedzenie pewnej historii – Ruszył w kierunku przywódcy androidów – Kilka godzin temu trafiłem na statek kosmiczny unoszący się po rubieżach kosmosu. Był pusty chociaż komputer pokładowy potwierdził, że zamieszkiwało go pięćdziesiąt jeden osób. Jesteście ciekawi co się z nimi stało? Zostali rozebrani na części, które posłużyły do naprawy statku, a wasi dzisiejsi goście to androidy naprawcze pochodzące właśnie z niego. Tymi częściami były ich organy - serca, wątroby, płuca, oczy i mózgi. Wszystko po to by statek wciąż mógł pracować.

– Ale jak to możliwe? – Zapytała Hermiona – Przecież ludzkie organy to nie jakieś śruby czy tryby, tylko części ciała niezbędne do jego funkcjonowania. Jak..

– To dobre pytanie, panno...?

– Granger.

Doktor uśmiechnął się do niej.

– Ale tym androidom nikt nie powiedział, że załoga jest nietykalna - dla nich ci ludzie byli tylko magazynami na części. Dlatego też przybyli tutaj. Z jakiegoś powodu uważają, że ciało Harry'ego jest sposobem na ostateczne naprawienie ich statku, jednak przede wszystkim chodzi im o jego mózg.

– O mój mózg? – Wyszeptał Harry – Czy to dlatego spotkaliśmy się dziewięć lat temu?

– Tak – Powiedział doktor – Chociaż dla mnie od tamtej pory minęło kilka godzin. Już wtedy natrafili na zaburzenie czasoprzestrzeni i pogłębili je by dostać się do ciebie - jednak wtedy twój mózg był niekompletny bo...

– Ludzki mózg ciągle się rozwija – Przerwała mu Hermiona – I dziewięć lat temu był jeszcze nie rozwinięty przez co nie mógł zostać użyty.

– Bardzo dobrze, panno Granger – Uśmiechnął się Doktor. – Jest pani naprawdę bardzo inteligentna.

Hermiona pokraśniała z dumy.

– Więc muszę zginąć? – Powiedział Harry.

– Nie koniecznie, Mam wobec ciebie inne plany, ale o tym porozmawiamy później... – Wy! – Zwrócił się do androidów – Zniszczyłem wszystkie tunele czasoprzestrzenne waszego statku i już nigdy na niego nie wrócicie, będzie już wiecznie tułał się po Wszechświecie, o ile coś go nie zniszczy. A jeśli o to chodzi to sądzę, że nie macie odwrotu. Nie macie części! Nie ma odwrotu. Ile tiknięć zostało w tych waszych tykających sercach? Dzień? Godzinę? To koniec. Pogódźcie się z tym. Ani ja ani oni nie będą was nakręcać.

Androidy skinęły głowami i dygnąwszy przed Harry'm poprzewracały się na ziemię. Doktor ruszył w kierunku chłopaka.

– Nic ci nie jest?

Pokręcił głową.

– Co im się stało?

Doktor spojrzał na androidy, w których nie było już życia.

– Zatrzymały się. Nie mają już żadnego celu. Zostały tak zaprogramowane - ich części poruszają się tak długo, aż wykonają swoją misję.

– Kim jesteś?

– Kimś, kto chce zabrać cię w wielką podróż.

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Wiesz wszystko, prawda. Znasz je wszystkie, prawda? Widziałem to w twoim umyśle. Nazwę każdej gwiazdy.

Doktor zachichotał cicho.

– Co to jest imię? To tylko nic nieznaczące tytuły. Tytuły nic ci nie mówią.

– Tak jak "Doktor"?

– Tak jak "Ten-Który-Przeżył".

– Często chciałbym zobaczyć je z bliska. Tak jak ty je widujesz.

– Zdarza mi się to od czasu do czasu.

– Przyszedłeś.

– Zrobiłem to, prawda? I zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz.

– Dziękuję, Doktorze.

– Więc jesteś tu.

– Tak.

– A oni już nie wrócą?

– Nie będą cię już niepokoić

– Ale przecież nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy może być potrzebny jakiś Doktor.

Rozejrzeli się dookoła - Dumbledore i McGonagall pocieszali uczniów, niektórzy z nich przytulali się do siebie, inni śmiali się i płakali jednocześnie. Ron i Hermiona trzymali się za ręce, kiedy szli w ich kierunku.

– Doktorze?

– Panno Granger, panie Weasley.– Skinął im głową – Jest pani niezwykle inteligentna. Prawdopodobnie spodobałaby się pani biblioteka na jednej z planet, którą znam... Zajmuje ona całą jej powierzchnię.

Oczy Hermiony zajaśniały dziwnym światłem i Harry był pewien, że nie ma niczego innego czego by bardziej nie chciała niż spędzenie tam wieczności.

– Życz mi szczęścia, Harry!

– Ale o co chodzi?

– Mówiłem na początku, że chcę ci coś zaproponować... Czy chciałbyś wyruszyć ze mną w podróż poprzez czas i przestrzeń?

– Ale szkoła...

– Możemy wrócić w każdej chwili, nikt nawet nie zauważy twojej nieobecności, po prostu cofniemy się do dzisiejszej nocy.

Harry spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół - nie chciał ich opuszczać, zwłaszcza teraz.

– Oczywiście panna Granger i pan Weasley są również zaproszeni.

– Dziękuję – Powiedział Ron – Ale ja wolę zostać, muszę zająć się Ginny, te andrejidy okropnie ją przestraszyły.

– A ja bardzo chętnie, jeśli obietnica wciąż jest aktualna?

– Oczywiście. Więc Harry nadal chcesz zobaczyć gwiazdy?

– Ponad wszystko.

– Daj mi dwie minuty, spakuj swój kufer i przyjdź tu, tak samo pani, panno Granger. A potem spójrz na sklepienie. Wybierz gwiazdę. Jakąkolwiek.

Spakowanie wszystkiego zajęło im pięć minut, Harry szybko napisał list, w którym poprosił Rona o opiekę nad Jadwigą i pisanie do Łapy, po czym dzięki zaklęciu Mobiliarbus zszedł z kufrem do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie czekała na niego Hermiona.

– Gutowa?

Skinęła głową.

– Harry?

– Tak?

– Czy to właśnie na niego czekałeś?

– Tak, pamiętam go z dzieciństwa, a po pierwszym zadaniu zaczęło mi go już brakować... Myślałem, że zwariuję.

– To dobrze, że wrócił, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

– To bardzo dobrze.

Ruszyli do Wielkiej Sali gdzie czekał na nich Doktor, McGonagall i Dumbledore, który wydawał się być pogrążony w jakiejś zawiłej rozmowie z Doktorem. Po chwili podeszła do  
>nich McGonagall i życzyła im miłej podróży, Dumvbledore uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego i podszedł do niego.<p>

– Zatańczymy?

Gryfon spuścił głowę i zarumienił się.

– Ja... nie tańczę.

– Oczywiście, że tańczysz.

– Ale tu nie ma żadnej muzyki, a wszyscy już wyszli.

Hermiona machnęła różdżką i z gramofonu popłynęły lekkie tony piosenki

_Możesz się uśmiechać - każdym uśmiechem dla mężczyzny_  
><em>Który trzyma twoją dłoń w bladym świetle księżyca<em>  
><em>Ale nie zapominaj , kto zabiera Cię do domu<em>  
><em>i w czyich ramionach będziesz<em>  
><em>więc Skarbie zachowaj ostatni taniec dla mnie<em>

_Oh ja wiem, ta muzyka jest taka dobra_  
><em>jak musujące wino, idź i dobrze się baw<em>  
><em>śmiej się i śpiewaj, ale kiedy będziemy osobno<em>  
><em>nie oddawaj nikomu swojego serca<em>  
><em>i nie zapominaj kto zabierze Cię do domu<em>  
><em>i w czyich ramionach wtedy będziesz<em>  
><em>więc Skarbie zachowaj ostatni taniec dla mnie<em>

_Kochanie nie wiesz, jak Cię Kocham?_  
><em>Czy nie czujesz tego gdy się dotykamy?<em>  
><em>Nigdy nie pozwolę Ci odejść<em>  
><em>Kocham Cię oh tak bardzo<em>

_Możesz tańczyć, idź i flirtuj_  
><em>dopóki noc się nie skończy<em>  
><em>i czas będzie wracać<em>  
><em>Ale jeśli on spyta Cię czy jesteś sama i<em>  
><em>czy może odprowadzić cię do domu<em>  
><em>musisz mu powiedzieć nie<em>  
><em>Ponieważ nie zapominaj kto zabierze Cię do domu<em>  
><em>i w czyich ramionach wtedy będziesz<em>  
><em>Zachowaj ostatni taniec dla mnie*<em>

Doktor wziął go w ramiona i już po chwili tańczyli powoli zbliżając się do środka parkietu, gdzie już po chwili dołączyli do nich Dumbledore i McGonagal. Przetańczyli jeszcze kilka piosenek, a gdy już zrobiło się późno Hermiona zdjęła zaklęcie i pożegnawszy się z dyrektorem i Opiekunką Gryfonów lewitując swoje bagaże ruszyli do ogrodu. Oboje spodziewali się jakiegoś wielkiego wehikułu czasu, podczas gdy zobaczyli zwyczajną niebieską budkę telefoniczną, jakich wiele było w Londynie.

– Skąd się to tu wzięło i gdzie jest...

– To TARDIS, mój wehikuł czasu. A wygląda tak dlatego, że jakiś czas temu uszkodziła się jego obwód kameleona, przez co nie może już zmieniać swojego wyglądu zewnętrznego stosownie do epoki. – Doktor szybko otworzył drzwi i wpuścił swoich nowych towarzyszy do środka – Jego wnętrze jest wymiarowo transcendentalne, to znaczy, że ma nieograniczoną powierzchnię. To jest sterownia – Wskazał na sporej wielkości panel z setkami guzików, pokręteł, korb, gałek i wajch – Najważniejsze miejsce w TARDISIE. Z kolei tam jest wejście do mojego domu i waszych pokoi. Statek sam wie ilu będę miał towarzyszy i tworzy dla nich odpowiedni ilość pomieszczeń. Jest na swój sposób żywym organizmem, do tego dość humorzastym – Połóżcie wasze kufry obok ściany i zastanówcie się, gdzie chcecie lecieć. Już wiem... Zabiorę was w pięć miliardów w przyszłość - pokażę wam koniec Ziemi.

_* Save the last dance for me_


	5. III Koniec świata

**III. Koniec świata**

Kiedy Doktor skończył ustawiać parametry podróży TARDIS zaczął drżeć i zdołał jedynie krzyknąć:

- Trzymajcie się!

Przez całą przestrzeń sterowni przeszedł gwałtowny wstrząs, przyciski błyszczały, pokrętła same się kręciły, a z samego mostka dobywało się oślepiająco złote światło. Kiedy szum zaczął już zanikać, a wstrząsy straciły na sile Doktor, który wyglądał tak, jak gdyby dokładnie wiedział co ma teraz zrobić, wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza staromodny srebrny zegarek na łańcuszku i przez chwilę z uwagą wpatrywał się w jego tarczę.

Po dłuższej chwili milczenia Harry odważył się zapytać:

- Gdzie jesteśmy?

- Zadałeś złe pytanie, powinieneś zapytać: Kiedy jesteśmy - Jego oczy zabłyszczały radośnie - Nieustannie myślicie o umieraniu, o tym, jak zginiecie: przez jajka, wołowinę, słodycze, globalne ocieplenie albo asteroidy. Ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie poświęcacie czasu na rozważania, że może wbrew wszystkiemu przeżyjecie? Mamy rok pięciomiliardowy czterystatysięczny trzydziesty drugi po Chrystusie - Zerknął jeszcze raz na zegarek - Dochodzi jedenasta.

Hermiona wyglądała jak gdyby ktoś rzucił na nią zaklęcie Confundus.

- Cofnęliśmy się 5 miliardów lat do przodu?

- Tak. A to jest dzień, w którym Słońce eksploduje pochłaniając Merkurego, Wenus i Ziemię. Witaj w dniu końca świata.

- Czytałam kiedyś o tym - Powiedziała Hermiona.

- A co z Hogwartem, naszymi przyjaciółmi, magią?

Doktor poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu i powiedział łagodnie:

- Hogwart przeniesiono na inną planetę, dalej funkcjonuje jako szkoła. Wasi przyjaciele w tej chwili nie żyją, ich ciała już dawno temu obróciły się w proch. A jeśli chodzi o magię, to czarodzieje przetrwali i ich umiejętności wyszły na jaw. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, to część rodów czystej krwi przetrwała, chociaż teraz zasiedla inne, podobne do Ziemi planety.

_Promy pięć i sześć właśnie dokują._  
><em>Gościom przypomina się, że na Stacji Pierwszej zabrania się używania broni, teleportacji i religii.<em>  
><em>Śmierć Ziemi przewidziana jest na 12:39.<em>  
><em>Zapraszamy na drinki do Apartamentów Menchesterskich.<em>

- Gdzie my jesteśmy?

- Na pokładzie promu widokowego, wiele istot chce zobaczyć śmierć ziemi.

- Istot, o kogo ci chodzi? - Zapytał Harry.

- O obcych.

- Co oni robią na pokładzie statku? Po co to wszystko?

- Najpotężniejsi we Wszechświecie zbierają się, by obejrzeć zagładę waszej planety.

- Za jakieś półtorej godziny Ziemia się upiecze.

- To dlatego tu jesteśmy? To znaczy, to jest to, co robisz? Przenosisz się i w ostatniej chwili ratujesz Ziemię?

- Nie ratuję jej. Jej czas minął.

- A co z ludźmi?

- Jest pusta, nikogo nie ma, wszyscy odeszli.

Wyszli z TARDISA i niemal natychmiast natrafili na wysokiego mężczyznę w klasycznym fraku, który zbliżył się do nich i zapytał:

- Państwa zaproszenia?

Doktor sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął kwadratowy kawałek papieru.

- Oto moje zaproszenie, jestem gościem. Nazywam się Doktor, a to moi towarzysze: Harry Potter i Hermiona Granger.

- W porządku?

- Tak, bardzo pana przepraszam. Skoro już jesteście, to powinniśmy już zaczynać. Bawcie się dobrze.

Steward odszedł i nieomal natychmiast Harry zapytał co Doktor mu pokazał.

- To legitymacja parapsychiczna. Pokazuje cokolwiek chcę, aby zobaczyli. Zaoszczędza mnóstwo czasu.

- A dlaczego wszyscy rozmawiają po angielsku?

- Tylko ci się wydaje, że tak jest. TARDIS tłumaczy zasłyszana mowę i przesyła angielskie tłumaczenie do waszych mózgów - nazywamy to polem telepatycznym.

Weszli do wielkiego pomieszczenia, którego jedną ze ścian był olbrzymiej wielkości ekran widokowy, ze specjalnie wzmocnionego szkła, naprzeciw ekranu znajdowało się podium dla stewarda i futurystyczna szafa z alkoholem i bogato zdobione fotele dla gości, Harry, Doktor i Hermiona zajęli miejsca w czwartym rzędzie foteli i spojrzeli na stewarda, który odczytywał listę gości.

- Proszę pozwolić przedstawić mi kolejnych gości honorowych kancelarię prawniczą „Andromeda" reprezentuje pan Xerox Dumphpin z planety Aeon, następnie profesor River Song, słynny autorytet w dziedzinie badania Płaczących Aniołów.

Doktor obejrzał się do tyłu i odwzajemnił uśmiech tej wiekowej, ale wciąż pięknej kobiety.

- Zaraz za nią zmierza Amy Horvenatt, studentka Geologii Pierwotnej Planety wraz z towarzyszącymi jej Propagatorami Menów. Z Piątej Rodziny Arili przybył do nas pan Jande i jego brak bliźniak Kern. Przywitajmy także Siostry Opieki z Nowej Ziemi w Galaktyce M21.

Dwie podobne do kotów kobiety aż za dobrze przypominały Gryfonom ich profesor Transmutacji.

- Twarz z Boe i ostatnia z zaproszonych osób panna Cassandra Pyre z planety Rylen. Teraz odbędzie się wymiana podarunków, symboli pokojowego charakteru spotkania.

Do Doktora i jego towarzyszy podeszła niska kobieta, Amy Horvenatt, która zdecydowanie nie była człowiekiem i skłoniła mu się podając srebrną kulę metalu.

- To nowo odkryty przeze mnie pierwiastek, δuurinin Δ 17. Świeci w ciemności - ofiaruję go wam jako podarunek symbolizujący pokój pomiędzy nami.

Doktor pochylił się w podobnym geście i schowawszy kulę metalu pocałował powietrze kilka centymetrów od skóry niskiej kobiety.

- Jako podarunek symbolizujący pokój przynoszę ci pocałunek.

Karlica zarumieniła się.

- Jakie to... intensywne.

W wielkim słoju nadjechała Twarz z Boe. Jej głos był cichy, ale zrozumiał go jedynie Doktor, skinął głową i podziękował. Dla Harry'ego i Hermiony dźwięk jaki wydobyła z siebie Twarz z Boe przypominał pocieranie paznokciami o wilgotną szklankę.

- Obiecał mi zdradzić wielką tajemnicę przy naszym kolejnym spotkaniu.

- A ty co mu dałeś - Zapytał szeptem Harry.

- Sęk w tym, że on nie chciał ode mnie nic... Podobno jest równie stary co wszechświat i równie tajemniczy.

Kolejne pokojowe wymiany podarunków trwały jeszcze kilkanaście minut, Harry ziewnął, zdecydowanie podróżowanie w czasie jest męczące.

- Drodzy goście nadeszła właściwa chwila, by przedstawić wam ostatnią istotę ludzką, pannę Cassandrę Pyre.

Do pomieszczenia wjechało coś, co kiedyś musiało być starzejącą się kobietą, która nie wiedziała, kiedy przestać robić sobie operacje plastyczne. Była... rozciągniętą na metalowym stelażu płaską, dosłownie płaską połacią skóry z dobrze widocznymi naczyniami krwionośnymi, oczami i ustami. Pod stelażem znajdował się kryształowy słój z mózgiem połączony metalowymi przewodami ze skórą. Po jej bokach stali służący w białych kombinezonach z dyszami.

- Nie gapcie się! Wiem, wiem - to szokujące, nieprawdaż? Musiałam całkowicie usunąć swój podbródek spójrzcie na różnicę, jaka jestem chuda! Chuda i filigranowa! Nie wyglądam na ponad dwanaście tysięcy lat, prawda? W rzeczy samej, jestem Ostatnim Człowiekiem. Mój ojciec był Teksańczykiem, moja matka pochodziła z Arktycznej Pustyni. Oboje urodzili się na Ziemi i byli ostatnimi w niej pochowanymi. Przybyłam aby uczcić ich pamięć i pożegnać się z nimi.

_Zagłada Ziemi nastąpi za 30 minut._  
><em>Właściciel niebieskiej budki stojącej w Prywatnej Galerii nr 15 proszony jest o zgłoszenie się natychmiast do gabinetu stewarda.<em>  
><em>Gościom przypomina się, że używanie| teleporterów jest surowo zabronione na podstawie traktatu pokojowego|5.4cup/16. Dziękuję._

- To mój pojazd - Powiedział Doktor i ruszył w stronę podium stewarda.

Harry i Hermiona przez chwilę zastanawiali się co zrobić, po czym podeszli do Cassandry, ta uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie i powiedziała:

- Kim jesteście?

- Nazywam się Hermiona, a to Harry.

- Ja nie muszę się przedstawiać.

Harry pomyślał, że kogoś przypomina mu ten skórzany worek.

- Gdzie obsługa statku? - Zapytała Hermiona - Nie widziałam nikogo.

- Statek jest sterowany przez komputer, kochanie.

- A kto zarządza tym wszystkim?

- Korporacja.

- Transportuje Stację od jednej imprezy do drugiej.

- Ale na pokładzie nie ma nikogo z Korporacji?

- Nie są potrzebni. Ten obiekt jest w pełni automatyczny. Nic nie ma prawa się zepsuć, jest niezatapialny.

- Byłem na pokładzie statku, który nazywano niezatapialnym - Szepnął Doktor - Skończyłem uczepiony góry lodowej. Więc mówisz, że jeśli mielibyśmy kłopoty, to nie byłoby nikogo, kto mógłby nam pomóc?

- Obawiam się, że nie.

- To fantastycznie!

- Nie rozumiem. W jakim sensie jest to fantastyczne?

- Wkrótce Słońce przerodzi się w czerwonego olbrzyma, a mój dom umrze. Tam gdzie mieszkałam jako małe dziecko, tam na dole, mamusia i tatuś mieli dom stojący na krawędzi szczeliny Los Angeles. Miałam tyle frajdy.

- A co stało się z innymi? - Zapytał Harry - Z rasą ludzką. Gdzie oni odeszli?

- Mówi się, że rodzaj ludzki dotarł do każdej gwiazdy na niebie. Więc nie jesteś ostatnim człowiekiem. Jestem Ostatnim Czystym Człowiekiem. Inni, to mieszańcy. Nazywają siebie Nowymi Ludźmi, Protoludźmi i Cyfroludźmi, ale wiesz jak ja ich nazywam? Kundle.

- Właśnie. A ty zostałaś.

- Zachowałam czystość.

Harry i Hermiona mimowolnie zadrżeli - chociaż od śmierci Bellatrix Lestrange minęło pięć miliardów lat, to ta kobieta przypominała ją im idealnie.

- Jak dużo miałaś zabiegów?

- 1208. W przyszłym tygodniu będzie 1209. Wybielę sobie krew.

- To dlatego chciałaś pogadać?

- Mogła byś być szczuplejsza. - Powiedziała patrząc na Hermionę - Masz za dużo... odstających części ciała.

- Wolałabym prędzej umrzeć.

- Głupie dziecko, nie wiesz o czym mówisz.

- Mówię poważnie, wolałabym umrzeć. Lepiej jest umrzeć niż żyć jak ty.

- Co ty tam wiesz?

- Urodziłam się na tej planecie, tak jak moja mama i mój tata, co czyni mnie oficjalnie ostatnim człowiekiem w tym pokoju. Bo ty nie jesteś człowiekiem. Byłaś tak długo zgniatana, rozciągana i prasowana, że nic nie zostało. Wszystko, co miałaś ludzkie wyrzuciłaś do śmieci. Jesteś tylko skórą, Cassandro Pyre, szminką i skórą.

- Miło się rozmawiało.

_Zagłada Ziemi nastąpi za 20 minut._

Harry podszedł do barku i nalał sobie czegoś, co wyglądało na wodę z kawałkami cytryny, już miał to wypić, gdy nadszedł Doktor i wyrwawszy szklankę z rąk Harry'ego odstawił ją na blat.

- Chcesz zginąć?

- O czym ty mówisz? To tylko woda z cytryną.

- To silnie stężony arszenik - Pokazał dłonią na jednego z krztuszących się Propagatorów Menów, do którego szybko podbiegł steward i zamoczył palec w płynie, po czym oblizał go końcem języka.

Spodziewam się kłopotów.

- Myślisz, że ktoś chciał otruć nas wszystkich? Ale po co?

- Pięć miliardów lat, a wciąż chodzi o pieniądze. Podejrzewam, że ktoś z gości najpierw wykupił akcje przeciwników reszty, a potem zatruł napoje, żeby zyskać na ich śmierci... Pomyślcie, komu najbardziej by na tym zależało?

_Cassandrze_. Pomyśleli oboje nic jednak nie mówiąc Doktorowi.

Ten wyszedł na podium i przejąwszy mikrofon powiedział:

- Nie pijcie niczego co znajduje się w barku, do wszystkiego dolano trucizny! Przeprowadzimy dochodzenie z wszystkimi gośćmi i obsługą.

Steward wstał i powiedział, że jest jedynym członkiem obsługi i siedział na swoim miejscu przez cały czas oczekiwania na zagładę Ziemi, co potwierdzili wszyscy goście. Podobnie było w przypadku Propagatorów i River Song, jak i reszty, poza Cassandrą.

- Rozgryzłeś mnie założę się, że w szkole byłeś kujonem i nigdy się nie całowałeś.

- Nigdy nie chodziłem do szkoły i zdarzały mi się pocałunki.

- Do broni!

Słudzy Cassandry stanęli przy jej bokach wyciągając do przodu dysze.

- I co zrobisz, nawilżysz mnie?

- Tak. Kwasem fluorowodorowym, jak pewnie wiesz rozpuszcza on wszystko na swojej drodze.

Doktor spojrzał z niepokojem na swoich towarzyszy i syknął:

- Cofnijcie się!

- Ale do czego potrzebne jest ci to niewyobrażalne bogactwo?

- Czy uważasz, że taki wygląd jest tani? Bycie płaskim kosztuje fortunę! Jestem ostatnim Człowiekiem, Doktorze! Ja, a nie ta twoja dziwaczna przyjaciółka i okularnik!

_Zagłada Ziemi nastąpi za 3 minuty._

- Wasza śmierć będzie bardzo użyteczna. Mam akcje w firmach waszych konkurentów. Potroją swoją wartość, jak tylko umrzecie.

- Ale nikt niczego nie wypije, Cassandro. To jedyna luka w twoim planie.

- Doktorze, czy myślisz, że jestem dzieckiem? Nadajniki w dłoniach moich służących zdejmą automatycznie powłokę ochronną, usmażycie się na śmierć. Jak szła ta stara ziemska piosenka? „Płoń dziecinko, płoń".

- Spłoniesz z nami!

- Tak mi przykro. Wiem, że używanie teleporterów jest ściśle zabronione, ale jestem taka niegrzeczna...

Statek zadrżał gwałtownie.

- Przynajmniej umrzecie szybko. Zupełnie jak mój piąty mąż... Gdyby nie było mi obce uczucie moralności, może byłoby mi i was żal.

Z maszynowni dał się słyszeć huk silników.

- Pa pa kochani!

_Poziom temperatury wzrasta._

- Musimy zresetować komputer. Hermiono, wpisz kod opuszczający osłony - Doktor z kolei manipulował czymś co z daleka przypominało dżojstik - 3,00737H3BqlN!

_Temperatura wzrasta._

_Zagłada Ziemi za 2 minuty._

_Temperatura osiągnęła poziom krytyczny._

- Gdzie jest ten przełącznik!

_Temperatura na zewnątrz pięć tysięcy stopni._

- Chwyćcie się czegoś!

_Temperatura wzrasta._

_Niebezpiecznie wysoka temperatura._

_Niebezpiecznie wysoka temperatura. _

_Awaria osłon._

_Awaria osłon._

_Awaria osłon._

_Awaria osłon._

_Temperatura osiągnęła poziom krytyczny._

_Poziom temperatury wzrasta.._

_Zagłada planety za..._

_..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_Podnieść osłony!_

_1._

Wybuch Ziemi był czymś... spektakularnym... Kilka osób miało łzy w oczach, w tym Hermiona.

_Egzoszkło naprawione._

_Egzoszkło naprawione._

- Wszystko w porządku?

Harry uśmiechnął się do Doktora

- Tak, nic mi nie jest.

- Hermiono?

- Nic zagrażającego życiu.

- Hmm... Jestem pełen pomysłów! Numer jeden. Teleportacja przy 5 tysiącach stopni|wymaga jakiegoś źródła energii. Numer dwa. To źródło energii musi być tu ukryte. Numer trzy. Jeśli jesteś tak sprytny jak ja, to możesz odwrócić teleportację.

Doktor podszedł do kokpitu i podniósł brązowy wazon ustawiony na nim przez sługę Cassandry, stłukł go i...

- ...powinieneś widzieć ich twarze...

- Cassandra! Jaka urocza niespodzianka.

- Jak?

- Odwróciłem proces transmisji teleportacji i hop. Mamy dla ciebie niespodziankę, moja droga - już wkrótce przybędzie tu Gwiezdna Warta i zostaniesz unicestwiona za narażenie tylu istnień dla pieniędzy.

- To zależy od twojej definicji istnienia. I to wystarczy, aby technicznie zająć czymś prawników przez wieki. Podaj mnie do sądu, Doktorze i oglądaj mnie uśmiechającą się i płaczącą i zatrwożoną...

- I skrzypiąca?

- I jaka?

- Skrzypiącą. Skrzypisz.

- Co?

- Odwodniłam się! O, na niebiosa! Nawilżcie mnie! Gdzie są moi słudzy? Moi ukochani chłopcy?|Jest za gorąco!

- Sama podniosłaś temperaturę. Jaka szkoda!

- Nawilżcie mnie!

- Doktorze, zrób coś! - Krzyknął Harry - Pomóż jej.

- Wszystko ma swój czas. I wszystko umiera. Nawet ona.

- Jestem... za... młoda!

Cassandra złuszczyła się i wyschła, w chwilę później oderwała się od stelażu i upadła rozpryskując się na kawałki. Obok tego, czym kiedyś była stał Doktor, ze smutkiem przypatrując się kolejnej śmierci jaką zobaczył.

_Promy cztery i sześć odlatują._

_Stacja zostaje zamknięta do czasu ukończenia napraw._

- Koniec Ziemi.

- Nie ma jej - Zgodziła się z nim Hermiona.

- Byliśmy zbyt zajęci ratowaniem siebie. Prawie nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

- Te wszystkie lata, ta cała historia, a nikt nawet nie patrzył.

- To...

- Chodźcie ze mną - Powiedział cicho Doktor kładąc im ręce na ramiona.

W oczach Hermiony lśniły łzy, podczas gdy Harry patrzył przed siebie ze zrezygnowaniem.

- Sądziłaś, że to będzie trwało wiecznie? Ludzie, samochody i beton? Nie będzie. Pewnego dnia, to wszystko zniknie. Nawet niebo. Moja planeta też została zniszczona. Nie żyje. Spłonęła tak jak Ziemia. Pozostały tylko skały i pył. Zanim jej czas nadszedł.

- Co się stało?

- Wybuchła wojna, a my ją przegraliśmy.

- Wojna z kim? - Zapytała Hermiona.

- Kiedyś opowiem wam tę historię, pewnego dnia...

Harry skinął głową.

- A co z takimi jak ty? Jestem Władcą Czasu. Ostatnim z Władców Czasu. Wszyscy inni zginęli. Jestem jedynym ocalałym. Pozostało mi podróżować na własną rękę, bo nie ma nikogo innego. Jestem już tylko ja. Widzieliście jakie to niebezpieczne. Chcecie wrócić do domu?

Pokręcili głowami.

- A więc dobrze - Doktor otworzył TARDISA i puścił ich przodem - Ziemia nigdy nie zostanie zapomniana. Pozostanie w was, we mnie, w kosmosie, który opłakuje jej stratę.

Zapadła przykra cisza.

- Co powiecie na bar na East Endzie w latach trzydziestych?


	6. IV Anioły na East Endzie cz I

**IV. Anioły na East Endzie**  
><em>część I<em>

Gdzieś w alternatywnej rzeczywistości.

Hermiona zaczynała właśnie kolejny dzień pracy w swojej agencji nieruchomości i właśnie miała nalać sobie kawy oraz przejrzeć listę domów sprzedanych w tym tygodniu, gdy zadzwonił telefon.

– Słucham?

– Strzeż się Płaczącego Anioła.

– Przepraszam, kto mówi?

– Twoje życie od tego zależy. Nie mrugaj! Nie gaś światła!

– Przepraszam, to chyba pomyłka...

– Nie waż się mrugnąć. Mrugnij, a będziesz martwa. Są szybcy, szybsi niż myślisz. Nie odwracaj się, nie rozglądaj się, i nie mrugaj. Powodzenia.

– Ale dlaczego?

Rozmówca rozłączył się.

Kobieta szybko wybrała numer swojej przyjaciółki Kathy.

– Halo?

– Kath? Właśnie odebrałam dziwny telefon... Jakiś świr próbował mnie przestraszyć. Masz czas się spotkać? Chcę cie zabrać w pewne miejsce...

_Na pokładzie TARDISA_

– Wszyscy cali?

– Tak Doktorze – Odpowiedziała Hermiona, a Harry przytaknął.

Mężczyzna w szarym płaszczu podróżnym podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je teatralnym gestem.

– Witajcie we wczesnych latach 30 dwudziestego wieku. East End wzywa!

Odwrócił się w ich kierunku – wyglądali na niepewnych czego mają się spodziewać.

— Obiecuję, że tym razem nic nam nie grozi, lata 30 są jedną z najspokojniejszych epok w historii Ziemi – Westchnął ciężko – No może poza dwoma ostatnimi latami tej dekady...

– Masz na myśli atak Hitlera na Polskę?

– Hitlera, ekspansję Daleków w Mgławicy Thei, wystawę w Galerii Transadialnej na Charonie. Ale obecnie jest rok 1931, dziewięć lat temu zakończyła się Pierwsza Wojna Światowa.

– Pójdziemy, jeśli przestaniesz mówić.

– Zdecydowanie – Poparła go Hermiona.

_Gdzieś w alternatywnej rzeczywistości._

– Dlaczego mnie tutaj zaprowadziłaś? – Kathy rozglądała się dookoła, znajdowały się w starym, od dawna opuszczonym domu, dla którego nabywcę miała znaleźć firma Hermiony. Budynek był zbudowany w stylu klasycznym i w środku przypominał bardziej pałac niż zaniedbany dom na przedmieściach Londynu. Z sufitów zwisały zakurzone kryształowe żyrandole, ściany ozdabiały stare, zniszczone obrazy, gdzieniegdzie widać jeszcze było misterny wzór sztukaterii, a posadzki zdobiły najlepsze rodzaje czarnego i białego marmuru.

Hermiona zaczęła powoli obracać się dookoła, przyśpieszając i zwalniając, aż zakręciło jej się w głowie. Wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Uwielbiała ten zapach... Kurz, słaba woń kobiecych, ściętej trawy, książek i ta cisza...

– Nie wiem, dlaczego zajmujesz się takimi domami, przecież nikt go nie kupi. To praktycznie zabytek. Nawet ty musiałabyś pracować ze trzydzieści lat, nie jeść i oszczędzać, żeby móc sobie na niego pozwolić.

– Znasz mnie, kocham stare rzeczy. Powodują, że jestem smutna.

– A co jest dobrego w smutku?

– Nie wiem, ten dom przypomina mi coś, czego chyba nie chcę pamiętać.

Przeszły do następnego pomieszczenia – wielkiej bawialni ze stołem do gry w karty, rzeźbionymi krzesłami i kilkoma wyposażonymi w kółka miniaturowymi barkami.

– Ten dom już dawno temu powinien zostać sprzedany, klienci powinni walić do ciebie drzwiami i oknami. Dobra lokalizacja, świetne połączenie, dojście do stacji metra zajmuje pięć minut, spory metraż no i fasada wygląda naprawdę imponująco.

– Sęk w tym, że nikt nie chce go kupić, chyba po raz pierwszy w mojej karierze będę musiała sobie odpuścić.

– A nie było żadnych chętnych do obejrzenia go?

Hermiona z rezygnacją pokiwała głową.

– Najpierw starsza kobieta, a w miesiąc później para z dzieckiem. Żadne z nich do tej pory się nie odezwało. Tydzień temu jakaś kobieta powiedziała mi, żebym zrezygnowała z jego sprzedaży, ale wciąż miałam nadzieję, że znajdzie się ktoś, komu się spodoba. Gdybym miała wystarczającą ilość pieniędzy już dawno sama bym go kupiła.

– Ten dom zasługuje na to by ktoś w nim zamieszkał.

– Często wyobrażałam sobie, że będę tu mieszkać z Ray'em, że nasze dzieci będą się tutaj bawić, że stworzymy dom, o jakim zawsze marzyłam.

Przyjaciółka poklepała Hermionę po ramieniu.

– Jest jeszcze jedno pomieszczenie w tym domu, które chciałam ci pokazać, podeszła do dębowych drzwi i otworzyła je szeroko.

Salon był naprawdę ogromny, co podkreślał jeszcze wielki rzeźbiony w motywy roślinne kominek z jednej bryły marmuru wbudowany w ścianę. Otaczały go posągi aniołów, które wydawały się nienaruszone zębem czasu. Zostały wyobrażone jako istoty z wielkimi skrzydłami, w długich, zwiewnych szatach przepasanych szarfą i pięknymi falującymi włosami spływającymi im aż do połowy ramion.

– Co to?

– Płaczące Anioły. Jest ich dokładnie sześć nie licząc tych przed domem.

– To dlatego w katalogu twojej firmy figuruje jako "Dom pod Aniołami"?

– Dokładnie.

Kathy zadrżała.

– Nie chciałabym mieć takich posągów w domu ani w ogródku, jeśli o tym mowa.

Przez chwilę rozmawiały na temat antycznych mebli w salonie, dopóki na zegarku kieszonkowym Kathy nie wybiła dziesiąta. Obie podeszły wtedy do drzwi, ale przyjaciółka złapała Hermionę za ramię.

– Poruszył się!

– Co?

– Płaczący Anioł – Podeszła do posągu – Poruszył się, wcześniej zakrywał dłońmi oczy a teraz są kilka centymetrów niżej.

– Robisz sobie ze mnie żarty, co?

– Herm przysięgam ci, że ten Anioł się poruszył!

Usłyszały dzwonek do drzwi.

– Kto to?

– Nie wiem. Może listonosz.

– Przecież nikt tutaj nie mieszka. Nie wysyła się listów tam gdzie nikt nie będzie mógł ich odebrać.

– Idziesz ze mną?

Kobieta pokręciła głową. Hermiona zeszła po schodach i otworzyła drzwi, Przed nimi stał młodo wyglądający, szczupły mężczyzna w garniturze.

– Pani Hermiona Jane Granger?

– Tak.

– Poproszono mnie, aby dostarczył tutaj ten list.

Podał jej grubą szarą kopertę z jej imieniem napisanym atramentem.

– Wygląda na stary... Skąd pan wiedział, że tu będę?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

– Bo jest stary. Miała rację, jest pani inteligentna.

– To skomplikowane. Chyba sam tego nie rozumiem. Przepraszam, głupio się czuję, ale muszę mieć absolutną pewność. Ma pani przy sobie jakiś dowód tożsamości ze zdjęciem?

Hermiona wyjęła z torebki prawo jazdy.  
>– Proszę.<p>

Mężczyzna wziął go i w chwilę później oddał z powrotem.

– To pani.

– Najwyraźniej. Czy może mi pan to wytłumaczyć? Ten list i wszystko...

– To takie dziwne widzieć panią po tych wszystkich latach.

– Od kogo jest ten list.

– To właściwie długa historia.

– Nazwisko?

– Katherine Marie Merton. Ale kazała mi powiedzieć, że przed ślubem nazywała się Kathy Rowborthem. Poprosiła mnie, żebym przekazał pani ten list w tym dniu i o tej godzinie

– Kathy?

– Tak, babcia Kat.

– Katherine Marie Rowborthem? Czy to jakiś chory żart?

– Żart?

– Kathy, to ty? – Krzyknęła w stronę salonu – Bardzo zabawne!

– Proszę przeczytać ten list.

– Nie chcę go – Rzuciła nim w stronę mężczyzny – Czy to pan dzwonił do mnie dwie godziny temu?

– Nie proszę pani – Wyglądał na zawiedzionego – Widzimy się po raz pierwszy, chociaż słyszałem od babci o pani. Obiecałem, że dam pani ten list choćby za cenę życia.

– Obiecałeś?. Komu?

– Mojej babci.|Katherine Marie Merton. Mówiła, że mi pani nie uwierzy.

– Pańska babcia? Skąd? Jak?

– Umarła 20 lat temu – Otworzył list i wyjął stare dagerotypowe zdjęcie. Hermiona wzięła je do ręki i zaraz potem oddała je mężczyźnie.

– Są spokrewnione?

– Słucham?

– Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka Kathy i twoja babcia – są identyczne. Czy to po niej dostała to imię?

– Nie mogę tego pani powiedzieć. Babcia kazała pani samej przeczytać list, a kiedy umierała przysiągłem jej, że go pani oddam – Pożegnał się i odszedł zostawiając ją w samą z listem kilkudziesięciu lat.

_Moja droga Hermiono,_

Jeśli mój wnuk zrobił to, co mi obiecał, to gdy to czytasz minęło parę minut od naszej ostatniej rozmowy. Dla ciebie. Dla mnie minęło ponad 60 lat. Sądzę, że o ile nie dożyję bardzo późnego wieku, to gdy otworzysz ten list nie będzie mnie już wśród żywych. Nie żałuj mnie. Przeżyłam dobre, pełne radości i smutków życie. Pokochałam dobrego człowieka i byłam przez niego kochana. Polubiłabyś Bena. Jest typem mężczyzny, z jakim nigdy nie związałabym się w XX wieku i dlatego przepełnia mnie bezgraniczne szczęście, że go mam. Był pierwszą osobą, jaką spotkałam w 1920 roku. Zakochaliśmy się w sobie i wkrótce urodziłam mu całą gromadkę dzieci. Zamieszkałam razem z nim w małej wiosce Burgh na północy i mieszkałam tam do czasu jego śmierci. Potem razem z moją córką Elsbeth przeniosłyśmy się do Sussex i to tu dane mi będzie dożyć końca moich dni otoczona miłością i szacunkiem moich bliskich. Wiele razy za tobą tęskniłam, ale pocieszała mnie myśl, że rozłąka z tobą była mi przeznaczona. Chciałabym móc opowiedzieć ci wiele rzeczy o moim życiu, o pierwszych latach wspólnego życia z Benem, o tym jak bardzo potrafił być irytujący i jak bardzo się kochaliśmy, ale muszę się śpieszyć. Herm jesteś w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie! Widzisz, rozpisałam sobie to wszystko i chyba wiem co się wtedy stało. Powiedziałam ci, że ten anioł się poruszył, a ty zostawiłaś mnie w pokoju, żeby odebrać list, który ci wysłałam i który właśnie czytasz. W chwilę później podeszłam do okna, żeby zobaczyć czy miałaś rację, że był to listonosz, sekundę później usłyszałam szelest powietrza i znalazłam się na szkockim wzgórzu. Możesz sobie wyobrazić co wtedy myślałam, ale nie chcę tracić czasu. Wziąć wdech w 2007 roku i wydech w 1920. Benowi powiedziałam, że urodziłam się w 1902.

– Powiedziałaś mu, że masz 18 lat? Ty wredna kłamczucho! – Wyszeptała ze łzami w oczach Hermiona. W rzeczywistości Kathy miała już 23 lata.

_To był jeden z Płaczących Aniołów. Hermi, musisz uciekać z tego domu, wydaje mi się, że nie mogą się poruszać, jeśli na nich patrzymy, więc nie mrugaj, ani nie gaś światła i zapamiętaj jedno – byłaś, jesteś i będziesz moją najlepszą przyjaciółką._

Moje ostatnie myśli są przy tobie, proszę Boga by udało ci się uciec.

Kat

Hermiona stanęła i otarła łzy dłonią, wiedziała, że nie ma w tym domu już nikogo na kim mogłoby jej zależeć, wybiegła z domu przyciskając do siebie ostatnie słowa swojej przyjaciółki. Na niebie zebrały się ciemne chmury, kiedy była już przy nili metra rozpadał się zimny, kwietniowy deszcz.

Kilka ulic dalej zmaterializowała się ciemnoniebieska budka policyjna, z której wyszli Doktor, Harry i Hermiona, przez chwilę ze zdziwieniem rozglądali się dookoła, a Doktor prawie podskoczył, gdy ulicą przejechał nowoczesny samochód.

– Chyba TARDIS przeniósł nas gdzie indziej niż chcieliśmy.

– A to może się zdarzyć? – Zapytała Hermiona.

– Czasami tak jest, że sam przenosi mnie do zupełnie nieoczekiwanego miejsca, zazwyczaj dzieje się tak, gdy chce naprawić jakiś bałagan stworzony przez kogoś, kto nie pochodzi z Ziemi, albo zapobiec jakiejś katastrofie.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Czyli nie do końca nad nim panujesz.

– Jestem Władcą Czasu, panie Potter i mogę cię zapewnić, że potrafię zapanować nad wszystkim, co...

Ich rozmowę przerwała Hermiona.

– Czy ten posąg wcześniej tu stał?

Spojrzeli w tę stronę co ona i zobaczyli piękny posąg Płaczącego Anioła około siedmiu metrów od nich, na samym środku ronda ulicznego.

– To niemożliwe...

– O czym mówisz? – Zapytał Harry również patrząc na posąg. – Takie rzeźby chyba częściej widuje się na cmentarzu niż na rondzie ulicznym na przedmieściach.

– To nie posąg – Powiedział cicho Doktor. – To Płaczący Anioł.

– Chyba gdzieś słyszałam tę nazwę...

– Na promie kosmicznym – Rzucił szybko Harry. – Steward powiedział, że ktoś z gości honorowych zajmuje się badaniem Płaczących Aniołów.

– Tak, profesor River Song, kiedyś na pewno ją poznacie – Chrząknął Doktor – To fascynująca rasa. Jedyni psychopaci we Wszechświecie, którzy ładnie zabijają. Bez bałaganu, zamieszania, zbędnej krwi i konieczności pozbycia się zwłok. Po prostu przenoszą cię w przeszłość i żyjesz aż umrzesz. Reszta twojego życia zostaje zniszczona w mgnieniu oka. Umierasz w przeszłości, a w teraźniejszości oni pochłaniają energię dni, które mogłeś przeżyć. Wszystkich skradzionych momentów. Są stworzeniami abstrakcji. Żywią się energią potencjalną. Kiedy ktoś na nich patrzy nie są w stanie się poruszyć, ich system obronny działa w ten sposób, że praktycznie stają się kamieniem. Ale wystarczy mrugnięcie i już cię nie ma, są bardzo szybkie. Poza tym to najsamotniejsze istoty we Wszechświecie.

– O czym ty w ogóle mówisz? To zwyczajna statua, pewnie upamiętnia jakieś ważne wydarzenie z przeszłości.

– Nie, Harry – Szybko powiedziała Hermiona. – Kilka kilometrów stąd mieszka moja przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa i kiedy przyjechałam do niej na wakacjach nie widziałam tego posągu, a raczej trudno byłoby go przegapić.

– Dokładnie – Wyszeptał Doktor. – Tylko co Płaczące Anioły robią na przedmieściach Londynu?

– Szukają czegoś? – Zasugerował Harry.

– To jasne jak słońce! Szukają kogoś, kto wie, że istnieją. Zamknę tylko TARDISA.

– Doktorze!

– Tak Hermiono? – Mężczyzna odwrócił się do Gryfonki.

– On zniknął!

W rondo uliczne było teraz puste.

– Szybko do środka! – Pobiegli do TARDISA i znalazłszy się w środku Doktor wyciągnął stary radar kineskopowy, w który zaczął wbijać kolejne serie liczb.

– Dzięki niemu namierzę Anioły i dowiemy się kogo ścigają.

Radar zaszumiał i na jego ekranie pojawiło się dziewięć poruszających się małych punkcików i jeden o wiele szybszy od nich. Na ekranie wyświetliło się też jedno imię.

– Hermiona Granger – Przeczytał zduszonym głosem Harry.


End file.
